The present invention relates to a laptop computer storage and transportation device, and more specifically to a personal transportation, handling and support system for a portable computing device adaptable to a mobile environment.
Laptop computer carrying cases exhibit a broad range of features related to ease of carrying, storage capability, and functionality. However, while current laptop computer carrying cases have generally proven to be satisfactory for their applications, each is associated with its share of limitations. One major limitation with many current carrying cases for laptop computers and related computing devices is their inability to provide a fold-down work area that permits a laptop computer or other computing device to remain in the carrying case while the laptop computer or computing device is in use. The need to remove the laptop computer from its carrying case during use necessitates the laptop""s placement on a separate work area and requires a separate storage space for the carrying case.
Another problem of carrying devices lies in their inability to adapt to a seatback when a user desires to operate his or her computer in a mobile environment, such as while on an airplane, automobile, bus, train, etc. This problem has been indirectly addressed by the prior art through the incorporation of xe2x80x9cservice traysxe2x80x9d that store in seatbacks of seats positioned in front of users, and, which fold down to permit travelers to eat, write, read, etc. However, the typical airline seatback service tray was not designed for a laptop computer, so their use is one of adaptation and not specific design.
The problems associated with service trays are many. First, the service tray does not angularly adjust when the seatback, to which the service tray is attached, reclines. Second, when the service tray must be stowed to permit an adjacent passenger to exit the same row as the computer user, the computer must be lifted with one hand while the service tray is restored to its stowed position with the user""s remaining hand. This creates a cumbersome situation for the computer user.
Another limitation with current computing device carrying cases is their lack of a hard surface which can serve as a work area. Current computing device carrying cases do not provide such a feature and require the user to locate an alternate hard surface such as a table or chair when such a surface is desired. Alternatively, the user may rest the device on their lap which is unsatisfactory due to its weight and heat build-up. In this regard, the user is presented with poor access to the keyboard because of the resulting proximity to the user""s body.
Still yet another limitation of current computing device carrying cases is their inability to employ external computing devices while the devices are connected and concealed within the carrying case. The prior art has minimally addressed the accommodation of external devices by supplying compartments and pockets in which to store external devices but the prior art does not permit those devices to be utilized in conjunction with the computing device while the devices are in their stowed positions within a carrying case.
Another limitation with current computing device carrying cases lies in their lack of a docking port to quickly provide access to on-board peripheral devices and a power source. The prior art solution to connecting to external devices requires individually connecting the devices to the computer.
Still yet another limitation with current computing device carrying cases lies in the lack of an on-board privacy screen. The prior art solution to any necessary privacy, with regard to carrying cases, involves simply closing the case cover to shield the contents on the computer screen. The problem with this approach to privacy is that it is cumbersome to invoke and actually requires the computer user to stop working when the case top is closed.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This in turn, will provide a mobile computing device carrying case with a self-supporting fold-down user work area which does not directly impact a users physical condition while operating such devices. In addition this invention will provide a method of adjustable support from a user seat for the carrying case and fold-down work area, a hard surface work area, a docking port and means to accommodate external or spare devices while stored in the case, and privacy for the user.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a laptop computer transport and support system (LCTSS) for mobile environments is disclosed. The system provides a mobile carrying case containing detachable backpack straps that are capable of securing to a laptop user""s seatback. Additionally, the system provides a base portion hinged with a cover portion permitting the user to position the cover portion wherever he/she desires relative to the base. Furthermore, the system provides dual pull-out carrying handle rods that also serve as standoff rods to provide a user with sufficient horizontal clearance to comfortably operate a laptop with the support system in place. Finally, the system provides optional, retractable docking station ports to permit the laptop to be quickly plugged into a power source and peripheral devices in a compartmentalized system base.
In one preferred embodiment, the LCTSS for mobile environments includes a base portion and a cover portion. Along one edge of each portion a ratcheting piano-type hinge permits the case to open, close and maintain any open position without support rods or other devices. The balance of the mating portion closes with a zipper. Additionally, the LCTSS provides a sliding or retractable hard surface to accommodate an external pointing device or to provide work space. Dual sliding rods attached to a handle permit a user to pull the LCTSS on built-in wheels. Furthermore, the LCTSS includes adjustable shoulder straps permitting the LCTSS to be carried as a backpack, or which can be used as adjustable support straps when the LCTSS is attached to a user""s seatback while in use as a support system. Finally, when the LCTSS is in use as a support system, the retractable handle rods are user adjustable and provide clearance between the computing device and the user.
In another preferred embodiment, the LCTSS includes a compartmentalized peripheral device area capable of housing peripheral computing devices, power dividers, computer cables and cords or other computer components. The compartmentalized peripheral area replaces the standard base of the above-described embodiment.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the LCTSS includes a retractable docking port permitting the laptop or computing device to be quickly plugged thereinto in order to access an optional compartmentalized base portion. The retractable docking port permits the laptop to be coupled to a battery and a charging system, and a host of computer peripherals such as a CD-ROM, floppy disk drives, battery or additional computer related devices.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.